The shadow of Sword Art Online
by GreenMoonLight
Summary: Yuriko Tsuyoi is one of 10.000 persons who got trapped inside the newly released game, Sword art online on november the 6th, 2022. After being in the game for a while she is getting used to her sword and everything just works fine. But how long will it last? follow when Yuriko travels and survives together with her brother inside the game. (Klein x Yuriko) (further into the story.)
1. Prologue

(Disclaimer! i do not own anything but my own characters and ideas!)  
I hope that you enjoy the litle sneak peek of what this fanfiction is going to be like. I'm going to update soon so i hope that you will continue reading when i update!

* * *

"Welcome home brother!" Yuriko cried out and hurried down the stairs and jumped into her brothers arms and hugged him tightly. Even though she's 17 years old, she always behaves like a 14 year old girl.

"Ah! Thanks Yuriko." He hugged her back as she clung on him. After a few seconds she let go of him.

"Did you get it?" she asked and jumped up and down in excitement.

"Actually I did, but I was lucky. It was one of the last ones." He said and held up the bag he was holding in his right hand and grinned. Her brother had been one of the 10000 lucky persons that had been able to buy the new game that had just been released. He had been standing in the line, waiting for days to buy the game for his sister.

"Aaw yeah! Thank you Hiroki!" Yuriko said and gave him a hard and fast hug.

"When can we try it out? Can we do it now?" She asked while Hiroki hung up his jacket and cap.

"Not just yet, we have to eat dinner first and then we have to tell mom what we are doing. I'm not even sure she's fine with it…" He said and winked at his little sister, who sank to the floor and dropped her head in disappointment.

"Hey." He dropped his bag on the ground, sat down and put his hand on her shoulder, which made her look at him.

"Mom´s gonna be fine. We're just away for a couple of hours, that's all. It think mom´s comma be all right without us for a little while. Besides, don't you have your training this afternoon?" He removed his hand of her shoulder.

"I think I can skip one training pass, right? I don't think anyone's gonna die from that." Yuriko said and gave her brother a light punch on his arm.

"I understand you. Ok then, its settled. I think we can fix you an account before dinner and then when we've eaten we can start playing the game."

"Thank you Hiroki." Yuriko gave her brother a big bear hug.

"No problem." He said and hugged her back. "You are my little sister after all."

"Hey! You're just one year older than me so you don't have the right to call me that!" she let go of him and started punching him hard on his arm.

"Hahaha! Sorry! Sorry! Stop that, it hurts!" he laughed playfully and at the same time taking pain of being punched by his little sister... I mean sister.

"No more little sister! Ok!?"

"Fine fine, you win." Her brother held up his hands in the air as to show her that he was defeated. She stopped punching him and stood up.

"Good, now let's go fix that account." She held out her hand and helped him up from the floor and they walked up the stairs together.

* * *

I hope that you enjoyed the sneak peek of my fanfic and i hope that you'll read more when i update it! love ya! ;*


	2. Chapter 1: The beginning

Sorry! It took a while for me to update… but here you go, I hope you enjoy it! 3

* * *

"Thanks for the help."

"No problem, little siss." He said and patted her lightly on her head.

Yuriko gave her brother a glare that could kill and then sighed heavily and shook her head. She grabbed the nerve gear and looked at it a little more closely.

"So now, all I have to do is to put this helmet thing on and say "link start… right? She said and sat down on her bed, holding the nerve gear in her hands, still looking at it.

"Yeah. I've already plugged it in and it's ready to go. We have already fixed you and account and all that stuff, so you just have to log in later when you have started it. It's easy." He said and walked over to the door, but then he stopped and looked back at her.

"But remember that we are having dinner first. I'll see you downstairs in a minute, ok?" And with that, he left the room.

"Link start, huh? Sounds weird…"

Yuriko looked at the door and then grinned. She closed the curtains and took on her green pajamas and lay down on her bed. She put the helmet on and made herself comfortable. She then took a deep breath and said:

"Link start."

When she opened her eyes, it was bright. Her vision was a little blurry but then all of a sudden she could see clearly. She was in the middle of a big plaza. Yuriko looked up into the sky and then closed her eyes while inhaling the scent of fresh air. She decided to look around a little more so she started walking though the plaza. There were many people surrounding her and it was when she looked at every one she realized that she looked different. She looked down at her body and her small hands. Her hair was shorter now and it only reached to the shoulders but it was almost the same color as her real hair. She had a Black shirt and light brown pants on her and on her feet were a pair of black boots. She couldn't see her face so she walked towards a fountain and looked in her reflection curiously. Her eyes had a deep blue color and it was a little surprise to her, but the thing that surprised her the most, was that she looked… cuter, or rather younger.

"I look so… different." She said quietly to herself and touched her cheek gently while adoring the cute face in front of her.

"It's a fancy meeting you here." When she heard the harsh voice behind her she jumped in surprise and when she turned around she was looking at a boy with short blond hair and green eyes. He was a bit taller than her and he had the same clothes as her, beginner clothes. His shirt was dark green and his pants had a dirty white color. On his feet he was wearing dark brown shoes. In some weird way he reminded her of someone…

He had crossed his arms and looked irritated on her and she just couldn't help but to wonder who he was. Even though she was curious she couldn't let him get her guard down, so she just crossed her arms and glared back at him.

"Can I help you?" she asked, trying to be cool.

"You don't think I can recognize you here?" he continued glaring at her and right after he had said that, Yuriko froze in place. It couldn't be…

"H-Hiroki!?"

A big grin grew on the boy's face and not soon after he had burst out laughing. He wrapped his arms around his stomach because all the laughing had made his stomach hurt.

"You are a pain in the neck…" Yuriko sighed and relaxed a bit. He really scared her there for a moment. When her brother had calmed down a bit he wiped away his tears and took a deep breath.

"Haaa… well that was fun, right?" He looked at Yuriko softly and smiled.

"Not a chance you dumb-ass." She turned her back at him.

"Welcome to my world, little siss." Yuriko's brother said and patted her on the head. She turned her head to look at him.

"I told you, quit with the little siss!" Yuriko yelled and pushed him on the ground to then sit on him and then she started punching on his chest.

"Ok! Ok! Sorry I forgot!" he held up his arms to protect himself as she continued hitting him. She snorted and got of him.

"Next time I will let you endure my wrath."

"Whatever." He stood up and rubbed his chest while looking at his little sister with a grumpy face. Hiroki suddenly grabbed hold of Yuriko's hand and started walking.

"Don't get lost. There are many many people here now so follow me. We are getting you a weapon." Sebastian ended up almost dragging Yuriko through the plaza because she was always looking in other directions.

"Common. We don't have time to stare at everything. We have to keep looking for a place to buy weapons."

"O-ok!" she stumbled after her brother.

They stopped outside a shop that was in the outer corner of the plaza. They decided to step into the shop to have a look. Hiroki stood in front of the owner and looked at some weapons while talking to the owner. Hiroki suddenly turned to Yuriko.

"What weapon do you prefer?"

She stood there a while and thought for herself before turning to her brother with a determinate expression.

"A straight sword."

"Are you shure? Girls often use rapiers because they are a little lighter and a little easier to use."

"I want a straight sword." Yuriko crossed her arms and glared at him with a deadly look. He was about to protest but her words stopped him.

"I´m not weak, I can handle a straight sword." Yuriko was angry. Did he think she wasn't strong enough?

"Fine. I guess I underestimate you sometimes." Hiroki turned to the owner once again and said something to him. Suddenly a square came up in front of him and he tapped on it. He then thanked the owner and turned to Yuriko. He opened up his menu and tapped a few more times.

"There we go." He said before a little square panel came up right in front of Yuriko.

"What is this?" Yuriko looked a bit confused on her brother and pointed on the little screen.

"That's a part of your menu. Just click accept on the little screen that you have, it's your sword."

She looked back at the little screen and reached out to it and tapped on the button gently. There was a little ringing sound and then the screen diapered.

"Now, I want you to connect your right index finger and thumb and pull them down in front of you."

She did what Hiroki had told her to do. Just when she had pulled downwards se heard a ringing sound and a menu had appeared.

"That's amazing!" she cried out and looked at her brother with joy.

"I know, right? Now click on your inventory and then on your new sword."

She poked on the button items and then on her new sword, and then all of a sudden the sword just appeared on her back in a black scabbard.

"Wow! I wasn't prepared for that!" Yuriko said and reached back to grab the swords handle. She pulled out the sword from the scabbard and held it in front of her and looked at it.

"It so beautiful... and it's not that heavy." Yuriko stuck out her tongue to her brother. Sebastian ignored her and walked over to the door.

"Well, Shall we go training then?"

Yuriko reached back and put the sword back in its place and then ran up to him.

"Sure!"

* * *

Sorry if this was a lame chapter but it was the best that I could come up with :p

I hope that you continue to read, I'll see you in the next chapter 3


	3. Chapter 2: Terrifying truth

New update for u guys! enjoy ^_^

* * *

"Just use your sword skill. It will be easier that way." Hiroki Shouted as Yuriko dodged the Dire wolf jumping at her.

"And how do I do that!?" She was panicking and didn't know what to do. The wolf jumped at her again and this time it hit her leg with its claws.

"Get into a steady position and concentrate on the sword and the wolf. You will feel the skill activate and when it does just let it go when you're ready."

Yuriko hurried up from the ground turned to face the wolf and took a steady position. She raised her sword and focused on the sword and the wolf that was now on its way towards her again. Suddenly the sword started glowing light green and in the next moment she stuck the sword into wolfs head with so much power that it went in almost half way before stopping. Then the wolf exploded in small pieces before disappearing. Then a little screen came up to show her what she had gained from the fight.

"Congrats littl… I mean siss. Your first kill and you didn't die." Yuriko reached back and put the sword back in place.

"Humph! Of course not. I'm not that bad." She turned her back to him and crossed her arms.

"It's good that I learn the basics so that I can go by myself soon, your annoying. I can't wait to leave you." She spun around and stuck out her tongue and made an "Nhnnn" sound to her annoying brother.

"Whatever. Let's keep going." Hiroki started walking.

"H-hey! Wait up!" Yuriko ran after him and then grabbed his arm.

"Don't leave me behind… don't want to lose sight of you yet…" Yuriko mumbled to herself quietly, hoping that he wouldn't hear her.

"Rodger that little siss."

"Why you little…" She was about to hit his arm when he, disappeared…?

"What the?" Then Yuriko also disappeared but was soon in another place. It was the plaza where she had been spawned to when she came here in the beginning.

"H-Hiroki!?" She shouted but no answer. There was too crowded here. I wonder if everyone is here she asked herself.

"Yuriko!" when she turned around her brother tried to push himself through the mass of people to get to her. When he reached her he grabbed her hand.

"Don't let go." Her hand tightened around his.

"I won't."

Then suddenly the sky went red and a red liquid game down from it. It then formed into a large person in a red cloak.

"What is this brother?"

"I think…it's an announcement. But I'm shure that well find out soon."

Yuriko put her head against her brother's chest. What was this? Was this really a part of the game? She couldn't figure out. Suddenly she felt her brother tense up and she looked up at him. His face was staring at the person in the sky.

"**I'm sure a lot of you have seen that the log out button is missing…" **Hiroki hurried to open his menu and then the settings and then he froze. She could see on his face that he was horrified.

"How did I miss this?" Hiroki was whispering but she could clearly hear what he just said.

"Brother…" she griped his sleeve and squeezed it gently.

**"****However… this is not a defect." **Yuriko turned her gaze to the man in hood in the sky.

**"****You cannot log out from the game yourselves, and no one on the outside can shut down or remove the nervegear. Should this be attempted, the nerve gear will emit a powerful microwave that will destroy your brain, ending your lives."**

Everyone was panicking because they wanted to leave so they started shouting. Yuriko turned back to the man in the red cape and focused.

**"****Many families and friends have ignored this warning and attempted to remove the nerve gear, and that leads to two hundred and thirteen player's deaths."**

Yuriko froze as she felt a shiver go down her spine.

"Two hundred… and thirteen… players?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She turned to her brother that was having the same reaction.

The man in the red cape was now talking about people that have died and how minimal the chances are that someone of you family would remove the nerve gear from you.

**"****So, if your HP drops to zero, there is nothing that could revive you. You will be gone forever. Both from this world and the real."**

**"****There is only one way to get out from the game alive, and that is to complete it. You are now at the lowest floor on the Aincrad, floor one. If you can clear the dungeon and then the boss rom, you will be able to go to floor two and so on. When you have beaten the hundredth boss, the game is complete, and you can log out."**

"What? Does he mean that we have to complete the game to get out of here!? That's-that's insane!" Yuriko shouted out in protest with all the other people that were also shocked and very scared.

**"****And finally, I've added a present for you in your item storage from me. Please see for your selves."**

Yuriko opened her menu and her item storage.

"Mirror?" she asked herself a she tapped on it. The mirror appeared in her hand and she just looked at herself in the mirror. (Not her real self but player self.) Suddenly, every one including her started glowing. When it stopped she was shocked. Everyone was, different. She looked at herself and gasped. It was her. She looked like she did in reality. Her long blond hair moved a little bit in the breeze and her ocean blue eyes sparkling in the light from the setting sun.

"What the?" Yuriko then looked at her brother. He was himself too. His ruffled middle long black hair and his crystal blue eyes.

"But.. how?" Yuriko mumbled. Hiroki looked at her and then he smiled.

"It's going to be ok. Don't worry." He pulled her in his arms and hugged her tightly.

"I won't let anything happen to you." She hugged him back and then the voice from the man in red cape started talking again.

**"****You all probably wonder why? Why would he do all this? Well my goal was a simple one. The reason I created sword art online was so that I could control the fate of a world of my own design. And as you all can see, I have achieved my goal."**

"He must be insane…" Yuriko had never felt so trapped and fooled before.

**"****This marks the end of the tutorial and the official launch of sword art online. I wish you all the best of luck."**

With that said, the giant person drew back into the sky as a red liquid and then the sky went back to its original color, as if nothing ever happened.

Then all hell broke loose. Everyone was screaming and shouting.

She suddenly felt a firm grip on her arm and then someone began dragging her from the plaza. She looked up to see her brother.

"Wh-where are we going?"

"We are going to meet up with my friend in the nearest city. I'm sure he's already on his way there…"

"Oh…ok then. But won't it be dangerous to go there? I mean, there are a lot of monsters on the way… right?" Yuriko was even more terrified now that if they died, they would actually die IRL to.

"It's ok. I told you, didn't I? I was the second rated person of all the people who played the beta test." He crossed his arms and looked down in the ground while shaking his head in disappointment.

"You were!? Well… I must have forgotten that." Yuriko gave him an apologetic look before giggling.

"Well that's a bummer." He sighted.

"But, I trust you to bring us to the next village safely." Yuriko winked to her brother and he immediately lit up.

"Thanks! Then let's move it! It would be fun I we could get there first!" he started running towards the opening at the end of the village.

"H-hey! Wait up!" Yuriko ran after her brother and soon enough she had cough up with him and they ran beside each other.

"Let's go!" Yuriko shouted as she ran towards the sunset with her brother right behind her.

* * *

I'm soooo sorry for not updating! I will try to update for often, i promise! :o


	4. Chapter 3: The meeting

Hi everyone! here's a new chapter for u, hope u all like it!

Disclaimer! i do NOT own anything but my own ideas and oc's!

* * *

"Yuriko, I'm gonna go now." Hiroki was leaving to go to the meeting. A lot of people were gonna meet up to talk about the boss room and the dungeon.

"How many times haven't I told you? Call me by my player name!" Yuriko was a little furious and she just glared at her brother.

"I call you by your player name, "**Kit**".

"Fine fine, "**Yuki**." He held up her hands in front of him to avoid picking a fight with her.

"Thanks, remember that now." she relaxed and sat down on her bed again. They were living at an inn for the moment that was located in a little village on the first floor. They had stayed there for a while now but they started too really like it there so they didn't bother to change inn.

"Well I'm off then." Her brother stepped out of the door and closed it after him. Yuriko sighted heavily and turned her gaze to the floor before closing her eyes.

"All alone again… I might as well explore the village a little more." Yuriko left the room and headed downstairs and out the door.

**"****Flashback…?"**

It had been a month since the game started and they all got trapped in the game. Her brother and she had gone to the nearest village named Horunka to hurry up and complete quests and other stuff before other players got there. Of course, his friend had gotten there first. His friend was apparently six years younger than him but they seemed to get a long pretty good. The player was named Kirito and Yuriko thought he really seemed like a nice guy.

Her brother and Kirito was really happy to see each other again so they were just talking and talking so eventually, Yuriko grew tired of them both and decided to look around the village a little bit. When she did, she was able to find a secret quest that she became very interested in.

The quest was given to her by an old lady that was sitting by herself, sewing on something. Yuriko was a curious girl so she stepped closer to see what it was the lady was sewing on. the lady then looked up at her and smiled. She leaned closer and asked the old lady what he was sewing on.

"I am sewing a special gift to the person who can find my lost jewel. I lost it on the meadow right outside town when I was walking home yesterday. I have searched but cannot find it. Are you willing to find it for me darling?" when the old lady had finished speaking a little screen came up in front of her with a question as following:

**_Quest!_**

**_Find the green gem the lady lost on the meadow outside town, if you do, the lady will reward you handsomely._**

**_(¤ Accept) (¤ Decline)_**

"I will gladly find it for you!" then Yuriko gently tapped the accept button. The only problem Yuriko didn't think of was that the meadow was really big and the stone was really small so it was almost impossible to find it.

Yuriko took a deep breath and started searching in the grass. She walked, and walked, and walked, until she finally slumped down on her knees, sighing really loudly.

"Man this really was hard!" She said for herself as she lay down in the grass looking up at the sky. It was starting to get dark so she would have to continue the next day with the searching. Just as she stands up she feel something under her shoe. When she lifts her foot she sees something shining in the light of the setting sun. She picks it up and holds it between her thumb and her index finger.

"I-it's the stone!" He shouts out in pure happiness. Yuriko had now completed the special quest and was now happily walking back to the village where the old lady was waiting. When she gave the gem to the lady she was given a black cape that reached down to her knees and it had an oversized hood, but that's not all. Yuriko also got to keep the stone she had been searching for. The stone was a really special and beautiful crystal. The lady explained that when the stone lighted up, a monster was nearby.

Yuriko grew fond of the hooded cape the second she received it and promised herself to always wear it. When she had put it on her she heard someone call out to her. She spun around only to see her worried brother with Kirito after him, running towards her.

"Where have you been!?" Hiroki crashed into her and wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"I was only… I just… I got bored." She didn't really know what to say because she was so surprised by his reaction. "I was only doing a quest…" she tried to explain but he wouldn't listen to her.

"Never leave me again! You have to promise!" Yuriko could tell that he was mad and really scared and shocked so she didn't think twice about it.

"Ok, I promise. Let go of me now, will you?" Hiroki let her go and then laughed awkwardly.

"Ha-ha, sorry." He scratched the back of his head as he backed a step from her.

"Hey Yuki." Kirito tried to get her attention.

"What is it?"

"What quest did you try out?" She could see that he was very curious.

"It was that one over there." She pointed at the place where the old lady that she got the quest from had sat but now when the quest was complete she was gone.

"Oh! You mean that one when you look for a stone on the big meadow just outside the village?" Yuriko was surprised.

"How do you know that?"

"I tried it of course. But I couldn't find the damn stone." He crossed his arms and sighted. "But I see that you did. Congrats." Kirito smiled widely.

"Thanks!" Yuki smiled back and happily spun around to show up her new cape. It was very light and not to troublesome to have on.

"I still can't believe that you went outside the village by yourself…"

"Hey I'm not a baby for you to take care of! I'm fine on my own." She was a little upset that her brother still treated her like a baby and tried to protect her all the time.

"Well I think that I have to go now, but before I do…" Kirito opened up his menu and started tapping on a few buttons.

It pinged as a little square came up in front of her. It was a friend request.

"Would it be ok to be friends?" Kirito smiled awkwardly to her but Yuriko tapped on the accept button with a big smile.

"Of course it is! It would be really fun to have another friend on my friend list than just my annoying brother over there." She looked at her brother but he just ignored what he had just heard.

"Thanks! Well I'm off now, Maybe we'll meet again. Message me if you ever need something!" Kirito walked away and was waiving his hand slightly in the air.

"See ya!" Yuriko had shouted and her brother had just said a "bye" in a normal tone.

**"****Present time…"**

Yuriko was walking down the road in the middle of the village when she heard loud noises coming from behind her. When she turned around she was run over by a short girl with pink long hair. She was running from something and while she was running she hadn't seen where she was going so that's why they were now on the ground together.

"Oh! I'm sooo sorry!" she bowed down her head and apologized to Yuriko who was still a little confused in what just happened.

"Here, let me help you up." The girl with pink hair stood up and held out her hand towards the still confused Yuriko. She helped her up and then they both looked at each other.

"Well uhm, thanks I guess." Yuriko said and the girl in front of her started waving her hands in front of her as to refuse the thanks that she received.

"No, it's nothing. I was the one to knock you on the ground in the first place."

"But you helped me up after so I'm grateful." Yuriko started smiling and then the other girl also started smiling.

"Well, ok then. You're very welcome." The girl bowed slightly and then looked back into Yuriko's eyes. All Yuriko could think of, was how cute the girl in front of her was.

"My name is Hina. Nice to meet you." She gave Yuriko a big smile and giggled.

"Oh! M-my name is Yuki. It's nice to meet you too." Yuriko hurried to bow and when she looked back up, the girl named Hina was holding back her laughter. But then when they made eye contact once again she went silent. She gazed at Yuriko and she started to feel a little uncomfortable.

"Well, I have to go…" Yuriko was just about to leave when Hina finally spoke out to her with eyes wide open.

"Yuriko!" It really surprised Yuriko when Hina suddenly shouted to her so that she almost fell over her own feet.

"W-what did you just say!? How do you know my real name?"

"Well, my real name is Hinata Kashinara and I'm a friend of you brother. I come to your house often…" when she finished Yuriko's eyes widened a little bit, like if she suddenly remembered something.

"You're the girl that has a crush on my brother!" Yuriko didn't think of her voice tone so when she suddenly shouted that answer out, Hinata's cheeks grew red in an instant and she quickly covered Yuriko's mouth with her hand.

"You can't just say something like that so loudly!" When she remover her hand from Yuriko's mouth Yuriko started laughing.

"W-why are you laughing!? It's not funny!" Yuriko could see how embarrassed and frustrated Hinata got so she stopped.

"S-sorry. It's just so funny that someone can actually like my asshole brother."

"He's not an asshole! He's the sweetest person in the world!" without thinking Hinata had yelled it all out loud and many players stopped and looked at her confused. As soon as they all looked away and started walking again, Hina sighted.

"Hey Hina!" someone called out to the pink haired girl and she shone up in an instant.

"I'm coming Mei!" Hina shouted back to a short girl. The girl had brown hair but it was green on the tips. The girl's eyes had a hazel brown color.

"Hurry up or we will miss the meeting!" Hinata started running to the girl named Mei but then turned back to look at Yuriko.

"Say hi to your brother from me!" She turned back to her friend and they started running.

"I-I will!" Yuriko shouted back but the girls were already gone.

"That was kinda weird… I never thought I would meet her here." Yuriko continued her way through the village until she stopped outside a "bar". She decided to step inside to look around a bit. When she came inside the bar she was stunned. There was so many people inside the bar, she could barely move around without walking into someone.

"I wonder what all people are doing here." Yuriko thought as she made her way through the mass of people.

"Hey you!" Yuriko felt someone grabbing her shoulder and pulling her backwards. When she turned around she saw a guy that was probably the same age as her. He was a bit taller than her and he had grey eyes. His hair was black but it had some hints of purple in it. When she looked at him he had a big smile on his lips.

"Why don't you come over and sit with us?" he pointed his finger towards a round table with three players around it. One of them, a cute girl, started waving and smiling gently to her.

"Why would i? I don't know you, you're a stranger." Yuriko looked suspiciously on the boy but he just continues to smile.

"You just looked kinda lost and tired so I figured maybe you would want to sit down somewhere."

"Fine then." Yuriko followed the boy to the table and they sat down. Right when she had sat down one of the players leaned forward and started asking all kinds of questions. The girl had long rainbow colored hair.

"What's your name? I think you are just sooo cute! How old are you? What's your favorite color? Mine is all rainbow colors!"

"Hey Rain! At least give her the chance to answer your questions." The guy that let Yuriko to the table spoke up and stopped the rainbow haired girl from asking more questions.

The girl looked from the guy back to Yuriko. Her light blue eyes met Yuriko's ocean blue ones and they sat there for a little while just looking at each other.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Didn't mean to be rude or something." The rainbow haired girl suddenly broke the eye contact and laughed quietly for herself.

"Well, ok… anyways, my name is Yuki. It's a pleasure to meet u all." Yuriko greeted and smiled.

"It's nice to meet you too Yuki. My name is Kurisu and this is my friends." He pointed at each of his friends and introduced them all to her.

"This is Rain, Kino and Harrold." Yuki looked at Rain and smiled. When she looked at Kino she noticed that she looked really shy and that she barely met her gaze. She moved on to the one named Harrold. She was a little shocked when she saw a really old short and heavy built man. He didn't look happy at all. She glanced at everyone one last time before bowing lightly with her head.

"It's nice to meet you all." She lifted her head up again. "But I have to go, I have to get back to the inn me and my brother stays at. He are probably back by now." Yuriko stood up.

"But it was nice meeting you all." When she turned to leave she bumped into someone.

"Ouch!" the person backed a few steps.

Oh! I'm so sor…? When Yuriko was apologizing she saw who it was she bumped into.

"Hina!?" Yuriko's suddenly question made the person look up at her.

"Yuki? What are you doing here?" Hinata was a little surprised to see Yuriko there.

"I can explain later. I have to go."

"Oh, ok see ya later."

"Yeah." Yuriko walked pass Hinata and left through the door. When Yuriko was outside she started running until she was at the inn. When she opened the door to her room she was met by her brother and he didn't exactly look happy.

"And where have you been?" He stood in the middle of the room with crossed arms and glared at her.

"I wanted some fresh air so I went out on a walk in the village." Yuriko closed the door and walked over to her bed and sat down. Hiroki was just about to open his mouth again when Yuriko spoke again.

"And… I met someone there." Yuriko smirked and looked at her brother with a big grin.

"H.i.n.a.t.a" She spelled out as she was now lying flatly on her stomach and resting her chins on her hands, looking at her brother with funny eyes.

"H-Hinata!?" She could see how her brother blushed as he shouted out the name of the girl he was totally in love with.

"Yaaaaas, that's right. She asked me to say hi." Yuriko was on the edge of dying of laughter when her brother had suddenly asked where she was. She had given him a description on the pub and in the next second he had left.

"That's so darn cute… I wish I had someone to love that much…" Yuriko muttered as she pulled her cheat over her head and sighted deeply before closing her eyes.

* * *

I'm really sorry that i haven't updated lately, i'm just a really lazy ass person.. sorry for that :p


	5. Chapter 4: Parting ways

_Sorry for the late update! Here you go, a new chapter :)_**_  
_**_Disclaimer! I own only my own ideas, oc's and story, nothing else!_**_  
_**

* * *

**_2 hours before the big boss battle on floor 22…_**

"I already told you! You can't come!" Hiroki shouted while crossing his arms and looking at Yuriko with a stone face, she felt that it was useless to fight him. He was winning the argument…

"But I!..." Yuriko tried to protest but her brother stopped her before she could say more.

"No buts! It's just too dangerous for you to come along!"

She snorted and crossed her arms in frustration and glared at Hiroki with her "I'm gonna kill you" eyes.

"I'm not just some silly little girl! I can take care of myself!" Yuriko was furious now, she grabbed her sword that she had put by her bed and stormed out the door before her brother could say anything in protest or to stop her.

"She loves to cause troubble… doesn't she?" Hiroki sighted and sat down on his bed to think.

**_And now, back to Yuriko…_**

"Just who does he think he is!? Pushing me around like that…" Yuriko hadn't calmed down yet and she didn't pay any attention on where she was walking. She had walked out from the village and was now walking towards the woods. She continued far into the woods before she stopped and looked around her.

"Where… am I?" The trees were high and she could barely see through them when she looked around for the way back. Yuriko loved the way the forest sounded. She could only hear the chirping of birds in the distance and the swishing sound of the tree branches moving in the light breeze. Yuriko started walking back the way she came, thinking that she would come out of the wood that way. She was screaming her brother's name over and over again but didn't get any answers. When she had been walking for quite a while she could feel all her hopes disappear and Yuriko fell to her knees in defeat.

"Why do I feel so helpless? I'm strong…" Yuriko sat there on the ground for a while until she suddenly felt like being watched. She looked all around her but didn't see anything, but just as she stood up from the ground she heard a deep growl coming from behind. Yuriko drew her sword and turned around, facing the wolf that was standing in the shadows. Yuriko sung her sword at the beast and hit it, making it explode into small light red shining pieces. Yuriko sighed and turned around putting her sword back in place.

"Grrrr…"

She looked around her in terror as she realized that she was now surrounded by a whole pack of wolves. She quickly drew her sword again but it was too late. The wolves all launched at the same time and were just a few meters away from her. Yuriko gripped her sword tightly, waiting for the impact.

_("I'm sorry, Hiroki.")_

"Yuriko!" Hiroki jumped in front of her and laid down over her right when the wolves landed on top of him bit him hard in his neck, back and legs and then started tearing his flesh with their sharp teeth and Yuriko could see the bite marks starting to glow faint red color.

"STOP THAT!" Yuriko crawled out from the space under her brother's body and pulled out her sword in pure anger and swung it at every wolf she could see with unbelivible and skillful speed. The wolves disappeared into pieces as the first of them had, and the wood then became quiet again. When she looked at her brother she saw that his HP was almost empty.

"Nooo! YOU IDIOT! Why didn't you just kill them!? Why did you jump in like that!?" Yuriko grabbed his hand and squeezed it. Hiroki smiled weakly to Yuriko and slowly opened his mouth to speak.

"I didn't… have time to think… clearly… forgive me Yuriko?" his voice was week and low, barely loud enough to hear.

"It's ok. Just don't die! Don't leave me here alone!" Yuriko pulled out a healing potion and was just about to shove it into her brother's mouth but was stopped, he tightly but gently hold her hand.

You'll… need it more than me… in the future…"

"NO! You're dying! Can't you understand that!? AND I AM NOT WATCHING YOU DIE!" Yuriko shouted in frustration while trying with all her might to get her hand out of Hiroki's firm grip, but to no avail.

"Promise me that… you'll stay out of… trouble?..." Yuriko could only watch in horror as her brother started glowing.

"No! Don't leave me! Hiroki! HIROKI!" Yuriko's eyes were overflowing with tears and she was still holding her brother's hand in a firm grip.

"I'm sorry… to leave you alone again… But this time you are old enough to… not be scared, Right?" Hiroki gave Yuriko an apologetic look.

_XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

_"__Look at this big brother!" Yuriko said while rocking on the swing with all her might before jumping of it in mid-air, landing on her feet. She then straightened herself up before finishing with a pose with her arms in the air._

_"__Tadaaaa! Cool right?"_

_"__Haha, yeah that was cool little sis." Hiroki ruffled Yuriko's hair and she giggled happily._

_"__Big brother, I'm going over there!" Yuriko pointed over to the big sand box next to the swings._

_"__Okay, but stay in sight so I can see you."_

_"__Okay!" Yuriko ran over to the sand box and started building a sand castle cheerfully while giggling for herself. When the sand castle was done she turned to where her brother was supposed to stand, but he wasn't there anymore._

_Yuriko quickly stood up and looked around in panic._

_"__B-big brother!?" Yuriko walked around the park while her tears streamed down her face._

_*sniff* *sniff*_

_"__Where are you big brother?" Yuriko decided to hide under one of the tables outside a nearby café. She sat there, crying quietly for herself while hugging herself tightly, burying her face in her arms._

_"__Yuriko!? YURIKO!?" The loud voice snapped her back to senses. Yuriko looked out from under the table only to see a stressed Hiroki looking all around him. When his eyes fell on the little Yuriko under the table he sprinted to her and embraced her tightly._

_"__Yuriko! Where were you!? I was worried sick! I was buying us some ice cream but when I came back you were gone!" Yuriko felt the tears flow even more now and she started whaling uncontrollably while apologizing to Hiroki._

_"__I-I'm sorry, B-Big brother! I'm really, really sorry!"_

_"__Geez, don't make me so worried…"_

_"__B-But you were g-gone! I was r-really scared!" Yuriko sobbed while whipping her face with her sleeve, making it completely soaked with tears and snot._

_"__I'm sorry for making you worried and scared Yuriko. I promise you that I will never leave you ever again."_

_XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

"Of course I'm scared, Big brother! I don't want you to leave me alone ever again!" Yuriko felt the tears in the corner of her eyes.

"I love you so much so DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME THIS TIME!"

"I…love you too, Yuriko, so very much." Yuriko brought his hand up to her face and held it against her cheek while gripping it tightly.

"When you have gotten out of this game, Can you tell mom that I love her very, very much?

"…I promise."

"And one final thing… know that… I'm so very sorry…" And with those final words, his figure was shattered into thousands of light blue shining pieces. Yuriko stared empty at the place where her brother had been laying.

"NOOO!" She Screamed and clenched her fists while the tears flooded down her cheeks and dripped down on the ground. She slammed her fists onto the ground and cried in frustration.

"No…" She lowered her head and sobbed quietly for herself.

("This was my entire fault… if I hadn't been such a brat, brother would still be alive!")

"Yuriko? Are you in here?" Yuriko turned around and saw Hinata and her friends through the trees. Yuriko couldn't hold her sobbing back and Hinata turned around and saw her and then walked over to her.

"There you are! Are you hurt? We herd you scream." Yuriko just continued sobbing but that was soon replaced with crying and screaming.

"I'm worthless Hina! Can't you just let me die her alone? I don't deserve to live!" Yuriko was a complete mess but Hinata just wrapped her arms around her and held her tight.

"Everything's ok. Just tell us what happened." Hinata stroke Yuriko's back to comfort her. Yuriko wasn't able to say anything through her tears and sobbing.

"It's ok, I'm here now. Let's get you back to the village, it's not save here. We can talk back at you're place." Hinata grabbed Yuriko's arm and helped her up and they all started walking back while Yuriko followed after with her head hanging down.

("It's my entire fault… and the worst part of it… is that I can't fix anything this time… I'm a worthless coward that doesn't deserve this sort of attention from my dead brother's girlfriend. Hiroki died because of my damn stubbornness and arrogance!")

They were just outside the town when Yuriko suddenly shook Hinata's arms of her and stopped walking. The other ones also stopped along with Hinata and they all looked on Yuriko with weird and confused eyes.

"Yuriko… what are you..." Hina's question was cut off by Yuriko screaming, still looking down at the ground. Hinata tried to put her hand on Yuriko's shoulder but she quickly slapped her hand away.

"STOP TRYING TO CONFORT ME! I DID SOMETHING TERRIBLE THAT I NEVER CAN FORGIVE MYSELF FOR! NEVER!" Hinata and the other ones looked at her, unable to utter a single word.

"I HATE THIS WORLD!" Yuriko turned around and was just about to take off when Hinata gripped her hand around her wrist and stopped her.

"Where are you going!?" Yuriko lifted her head up, but didn't turn around to look at them.

"I'm going to live by my own for now on and I'm only warning you once… . .ME." With that, Yuriko tore loose from Hinata's grip and started running towards the dark forest without looking back once.

* * *

I'm gonna try to upload more often, but it's hard... I have just reacently felt kind of depressed so i don't really get inspired to write at all... it's really frustrating because i love to write! :p

Well, see you all in the next capter! :D


End file.
